Kind Fire Mage
by FireHero
Summary: Una visita no deseada a un bosque al Sur de Magnolia le traera a Natsu una pequeña niña de quien se vuelve padre, pero esta niña tiene un pasado horrible que Natsu debera ayudarla a superar. Ademas tambien esta el problema de Lucy de estar enamorada de alguien que no entiende nada del tema. Nuevo proyecto del FireHero
1. Chapter 1

_**FireHero**_: _**Hola mi gente, Aquí FireHero, con una historia que se me ocurrio como a las 11 pm hace una semana, y me parecio buena**_

_**Natsu**__**: Siempre se te ocurren cosas como estas en los momentos menos esperados ¿no?**_

_**Happy**__**: AYE!**_

_**Lucy**__**: Oigan chicos, no sean malos con FireHero, ni siquiera ha podido continuar con Overcoming Fear por la escuela**_

_**Natsu**__**: Por eso yo no voy a la escuela, FireHero mejor vuélvete Dragon Slayer y ya**_

_**FireHero**__**: Todo es muy simple contigo ¿no?**_

_***Le sale la gotita estilo anime mientras sonríe nervioso***_

_**FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL-**_

Era una hermosa mañana en Magnolia, el cielo brillaba con un destello azul y los pajaros, no cantaban, pero chillaban de alguna extraña forma afinada, este dia cierto mago DragonSlayer de Fuego caminaba por el bosque Sur, El conocido Bosque de las Sombras.

-Demonios, ese sujeto me golpeo fuerte enserio, ¡CUANDO VUELVA LO HARE PAGAR POR CIEN VECES!- gritaba Natsu super enojado, moviendo un puño de fuego delante como una antorcha

Pues si, Natsu Dragneel estaba perdido en ese extraño bosque, luego de haber estado en una misión con su equipo unos kilómetros adelante, la misión supuestamente era recoger una extraña flor dorada pero por alguna que otra razón (y Básicamente la mala suerte que siempre persigue a los miembros de Fairy Tail cada vez que iban a algún lado), aparecieron unos magos oscuros que querían la flor para conquistar una magia antigua rara de la que nadie había oído antes (como ya es costumbre). Inevitablemente se formo una pelea (prácticamente provocada por Natsu o Gray o ambos) y este sujeto gordo y grande golpeo a Natsu con un martillo mientras este peleaba con su compañero. Mandandolo a volar al bosque Sur.

Natsu caminaba enojadísimo, quemando todo a su paso con furia hasta que, con sus desarrollados sentidos de Dragon Slayer, capto un pequeño llanto en unos arbustos.

Intrigado, se acerco lentamente preparándose para cualquier ataque o movimiento sospechoso pero cuando se asomo realmente, observo a una pequeña niña de pelo purpura llorando con el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, no aparentaba tener mas d años, Natsu fue acercándose , tirando toda su cautela a la basura, ( como suele hacer cuando ve a alguien en problemas)

-Umm, Disculpa pequeña ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunta Natsu, con una expresión amable y una voz dulce nada parecida a la suya

La pequeña niña levanto la mirada y lo observo fijamente un momento, lo miraba sorprendida, luego se alejo rápidamente de el asustada

-¿Q-Quien eres t-tu?- le dice la niña con una voz linda y baja pero audible

-Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿ Porque lloras?- le pregunta Natsu preocupado tratando de acercarse un poco pero viendo su expresión, se quedo en su lugar

-¿N-Natsu?, ¿eres el mago de Fuego?- le pregunta ella con voz tímida

-Creo que en realidad soy un mago Dragon Slayer de Fuego pero si, ¿Podrias porfavor responder mis preguntas?, Al menos dime tu nombre, te llevare a mi gremio y encontraremos a tu familia- Le decía Natsu dándole una sonrisa que destellaba como el sol

Ella lo miro un momento y comenzó a llorar otra vez, Natsu nervioso por esto fue rápido y le dio un abrazo con suavidad para no lastimarla, Ella solo se quedo de piedra y lentamente levanto la cabeza para observarlo, Natsu simplemente le sonrio y le acaricio la cabeza

-Cuentame ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le dice Natsu con voz suave mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos violetas

-Y-Yo, no tengo padres, fui una niña con la que experimentaron para conseguir el poder hacia Zeref, nunca supe exactamente que me estaban haciendo pero les oi decir eso en una ocasión, siempre que experimentaban solo me daban descargas eléctricas o un dolor extraño en la cabeza que me lastimaba mucho. Mis padres eran los creadores del experimento. Cuando hace unos 3 días, terminaron los experimentos diciendo que no les era de utilidad, me tiraron a este bosque y me d-dijeron q-que me c-c-c-considera-ara afortunada de que no me mataron, me dijeron que era un monstruo y que merecía desaparecer, he estado vagando en este bosque desde entonces-le dice la pequeña rompiendo a llorar nuevamente mientras Natsu simplemente la observaba conmocionado

-¿C-Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto Natsu con sus ojos mirándola con tristeza mientras decidía que hacer con ella

-N-nunca me dieron uno, dijeron que una cosa tan repugnante como yo no merecía tener un nombre-le decía ella agachando la cabeza con sus pequeños ojos hinchados

Natsu la observo un momento mientras le seguía acariciando la cabeza y luego la acerco más a él para abrazarla con más fuerza

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?, no tienes un lugar a donde ir y bueno, mi casa tiene espacio, si quisieras podría ser tu papá- le dice el mirándola con un repentino amor

Ella miro rápidamente hacia el como tratando de ver si el mentía, pero luego miró al suelo con tristeza

-No p-puedes hablar e-enserio, nadie puede amarme, soy un monstruo- decía ella con una mirada oscurecida

Natsu la miró nuevamente con tristeza, la alejo de el un poco y la sujeto por los hombros

-Yo te amare, seré tu papá y te daré amor, te lo prometo-le dice Natsu mirándola directamente a los ojos

-¿E-Es e-enserio?, pero ¿Por qué? –le pregunta ella llorando nuevamente

-Solo digamos que he pasado por cosas no muy agradables, tener personas que te importan y que te quieren es lo mejor que puedes tener, serás mi pequeña hija adoptiva- le dice Natsu sonriendo nuevamente

-Y-yo quiero estar contigo P-papá-le dice ella probando la palabra y sonriendo levemente contagiándose con la sonrisa de Natsu

-Ohhh, cierto, necesitas un nombre, …..¡LO TENGO!-dice Natsu sobresaltando a la niña

-Te llamare Kizu- le dice el sonriendo de la manera más ancha posible y mirándola con amor

-Kizu, tengo un nombre, me lo dio papá- susurra la pequeña y después suelta la sonrisa más grande hasta el momento

-¡NATSU!- grita Happy, volando como una bala hacia Natsu cargando a Lucy

-papá, ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunta Kizu escondiéndose detrás de Natsu rápidamente

-Es Happy, mi compañero, soy miembro del Gremio Fairy Tail y ellos dos son partes de mi equipo, son amigos-dice Natsu poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Kizu para tranquilizarla

Lucy baja de Happy mientras el se queja de su peso pero a Lucy no le importo, solo pensaba en encontrar a Natsu y cuando lo vio, sintió un inmenso alivio

-¡Natsu!. Lucy es muy pesada-se queja Happy tirándosele en la cabeza a Natsu

-Callate Happy, no soy pesada, ¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo?- le dice Lucy enojándose

-te lo dire si bajas de peso- le responde Happy de manera burlona yéndose a volar lejos del alcance de la muy enojada Lucy que ya había corrido a atraparlo

Luego de 10 minutos de no lograr nada, Lucy suspiro y miro a Natsu fijándose por primera vez en la pequeña niña de pelo violeta y ojos azules

-¿Quién es ella?-le pregunta Lucy con curiosidad

-Es mi hija- le dice Natsu felizmente sin darse cuenta del impacto de sus palabras

Lucy se quedo muda por un momento y luego presa del pánico de saber que Natsu estaba ''involucrado'' con otra chica empezó a gritar

-¿HIJA?, ¿ERES CASADO O TIENES UNA NOVIA O ALGO ASI?- le grita muy alterada mientras movía las manos peligrosamente cerca de sus llaves

-No, ella es mi hija adoptiva Kizu, vivirá conmigo de ahora en adelante- le dice Natsu y luego corrió a explicarle como la había encontrado

-Ah, ya veo, entonces ¿no hay novia?- le pregunta rápidamente Lucy

-No, ¿Kizu, cuantos años tienes? – le pregunta Natsu rápidamente mirándola con ternura, Happy y Lucy se quedaron en silencio al ver como la miraba, como si se tratara de un ser frágil que debía proteger y tratar con cariño

-Tengo 4 años papá- le dice Kizu sonriendo un poco

-La encontraste hace 10 minutos y ya te llama papá- decía Happy rompiendo el silencio

Lucy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ella jamas había visto a su destructivo compañero tener una mirada tan dulce e inocente en su vida, mientras estos se quedaban pensando. Natsu cogio a Kizu, cargándola al estilo princesa y comenzó a caminar fuera del bosque

-Natsu, ¿Adonde vas?- le pregunta Lucy con curiosidad

-Fuera del bosque, vamos con Erza y el Stripper, quiero volver a casa-dice Natsu sin detenerse

-¿Siquiera sabes donde estas?, ¿Por qué la urgencia?-le pregunta Lucy rápidamente

-Quiero arreglar la casa y construir un cuarto para Kizu- le dice Natsu volteándose para sonreírle a Lucy

Lucy se ruborizo a mas no poder y miro apenada al suelo, Happy al ver esto le susurro

-Te guuuuuuusssttttaa- le dice enrollando la lengua con sorna

-Callate, solo volvamos- le responde Lucy con las mejillas rojas

-No lo negó- pensó Happy con una sonrisa propia

_**FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-**_

_**FireHero**__**: Hasta aquí muchachos, la verdad es que estoy inspirado en esta historia, quisiera que Kizu pudiera aprender magia si tienen alguna preferencia en el tipo háganmelo saber a través de un review, La verdad la idea de Natsu teniendo una niña me parece adorable y yo creo que el seria un buen padre**_

_**Natsu**__**: wao, Kizu es tan linda**_

_**Kizu**__**: Papá te quiero **_

_***Se abrazan mutuamente***_

_**Happy**__**: ¿alguien mas noto que desde que Lucy leyó esto ha estado rojísima y mirando a Natsu con cara de quiero tener a tus hijos?**_

_**Lucy**__**: ¡CALLATE! **_

_***super ruborizada y mirando, en realidad, a Natsu mientras elevaba y bajaba a una sonriente Kizu**_

_**FireHero**__**: supuse que terminaría esto asi pero bueno, Adios hasta la próxima mis compañeros**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FireHero**__**: Hello mis Queridos Lectores, se que han estado esperando la continuación por mucho tiempo pero la escuela se me ha estado poniendo difícil, Ademas juego a este juego Online llamado League of Legends que esta muy divertido y no puedo parar de jugarlo.**_

_**Kizu**__**: Papá, ¿Por qué FireHero miente sobre la escuela cuando en realidad le daba pereza continuar la historia?**_

_**Natsu**__**: El sabrá Porque anda mintiendo**_

_**FireHero**__**: ¿Ah Chicos?, trato de calmar la tensión aquí y ustedes diciendo eso no me ayuda**_

_**Lucy**__**: FireHero es malo mentir y lo sabes**_

_**FireHero**__**: tu también mientes bastante Lushie**_

_**Lucy**__**: yo no miento y deja de llamarme asi**_

_**FireHero**__**: Ah Verdad que solo te gusta que Natsu te llame de esa forma ¿no? **_

_***Sonrisa picara aparece en su rostro***_

_**Lucy**__**: ¡NO! ¡CALLATE! **_

_***Lo golpea tan fuerte que lo deja inconsciente***_

_**Natsu**__**: Bueno mientras recupera la conciencia, ¡COMENCEMOS!**_

_**Happy: ¡AYE!**_

_**-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Natsu, Lucy y Happy estaban caminando tranquilamente por el bosque mientras Natsu cargaba a la pequeña Kizu en sus brazos, Luego de un rato de un silencio cómodo, Natsu decidió romperlo

-Lucy ¿y los bandidos de la misión?- pregunta Natsu a Lucy mientras se acercaban al claro donde habían estado peleando

-Erza los acabo a todos rápido con su armadura Leopardo luego de que saliste volando, Gray se quedo riendo en el suelo mientras Happy y yo vinimos a buscarte

-Ese maldito Stripper, ya vera-dice Natsu en un susurro molesto

Lucy se quedo estupefacta, Natsu generalmente hubiera oído eso y se hubiera ido corriendo a buscar a Gray para saldar cuentas mientras gritaba

-Que raro que no hayas gritado-dice Lucy extrañada

-Kizu esta aquí, no puedo gritar podría dañarle los oídos- decía Natsu con afecto mientras Kizu lo miraba con amor

Lucy ahora si no cabía en su estupefacción, Natsu actuaba como un padre responsable

-Parece que tengo una nueva hermanita- decía Happy mientras se acostaba en la cabeza de Natsu

-Es cierto compañero, Happy también es mi hijo adoptivo asique Kizu y Happy son hermanitos- decía Natsu muy alegre mientras Kizu miraba a Happy

-Happy-Niisama- decía la pequeña Kizu con felicidad mientras agarraba y acariciaba la cola de Happy

Lucy miro eso con una mirada tierna y una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Niisama?- pensó Lucy con una sonrisa agradable

Finalmente el grupo llego adonde Erza y Gray que estaban apilando y amordazando a los bandidos

-Natsu, Lucy, Happy al fin llegan, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Erza mirando con desconfianza a Kizu

-Es mi hija- decía Natsu con una gigantesca sonrisa mientras bajaba a Kizu y Happy y ella jugaban

-¿¡TU QUE!?-pregunta Erza con una mirada malévola que cuando Kizu la vio se asusto y comenzó a llorar

-Erza deja de gritar así, asustas a mi pequeña- le decía Natsu molesto mientras iba hacia Kizu

-Tranquila, Erza no te hará daño, Es aterradora pero también es buena persona- decía Natsu con una sonrisa mientras juntaba su frente con la de Kizu

-Aunque te quisiera hacer daño, Tu papá siempre te protegerá- le decía Natsu mientras Kizu lloraba, esta vez de felicidad mientras disfrutaba el contacto

-Gracias papá, eres el mejor-le decía la pequeña con una sonrisa propia

Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy solo se quedaron anonadados ante esa clara muestra de cariño de parte de alguien que se pensaría no sabe que es el tacto, Natsu los sorprendió a los tres.

-Vamos, regresemos al gremio, quiero hacer la habitación para Kizu y comprar algunas cosas- decía Natsu agarrando a Kizu y poniéndola en su espalda mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo.

Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy se quedaron estáticos por 10 minutos hasta que despertaron y corrieron detrás de Natsu

_**-Fairy Tail- Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-**_

El Equipo Natsu original estaba regresando de su misión, 4 de ellos con mirada perdida y confusión mientras Natsu y Kizu hablaban animadamente, mas bien Kizu preguntándole cosas a Natsu sobre si mismo

-Papá, ¿Cuál es tu color preferido?- pregunta Kizu desde su espalda abrazándolo con ternura

-Seria el Rojo, es un color muy genial- decía Natsu con una sonrisa

-Y¿ Tu comida favorita?- decía Kizu sonriendo

-Fuego por mucho-decía el mientras imaginaba Fuego hecho por Mira y la boca se le hizo agua

-¿Tienes novia?-pregunto la pequeña mientras recordaba como algunos de los investigadores se quejaban de no tener novia

-Nope, ¿Cómo sabes que es eso de todas formas Kizu?-preguntaba Natsu extrañado

-Algunos de los que me tenían atrapada se quejaban de no tenerla- decía la pequeña mientras divisaban el gremio

-¡WAO!, Papá mira, un castillo enorme- decía ella con estrellas en los ojos

-Ese es el gremio, pero conozco el sentimiento de emoción cuando lo ves por primera vez- decia Natsu contento de que ha Kizu le gustara el gremio

-¡Regresamos!- decía Natsu sin gritar pero en voz fuerte

-Hola Natsu, ¿Quién es ella?- le preguntaba Mira desde la barra

-Oh, Solo mi pequeña hija-decía Natsu con una sonrisa inocente sin notar las miradas de Shock de los demás miembros de gremio

Luego de un momento en que miraron a Natsu y luego a Kizu y luego a Natsu de nuevo, todos explotaron

-¿¡NATSU UN PADRE!?- Gritaba Macao

-¡¿QUIEN ES LA MADRE?!- pregunta Mira con corazones en los ojos por la lindura de la niña

-¡TENER HIJAS ES DE HOMBRES!- gritaba adivinen quien

-¡MIS MUCHACHOS ESTAN CRECIENDO!-Gritaba el maestro mientras lloraba

-¿Quién es la madre? ¿Lucy o Lisanna?- pregunta Gildartz con una sonrisa pervertida

Lucy lo oyo y se puso muy roja mientras imaginaba teniendo una hija con Natsu, Cana golpeo a su padre por ser tan problemático y Natsu no oyó nada porque estaba explicando a los miembros del gremio como la encontró

Kizu se bajo de Natsu y se dirigió a todos los miembros con nerviosismo

-Quiero quedarme con Papá para siempre asique por favor no me pidan que me vaya- decía Kizu con una mirada de quien esta a punto de explotar en lagrimas

-No hay problema Kizu, de hecho puedes unirte al gremio ya que tu padre esta en el, ¿Dónde deseas la marca y de que color?-le pregunto el Maestro Makarov con una sonrisa bondadosa

La niña solo le sonrió mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y ponía su mano izquierda para la marca

-Rosa por favor como el cabello de papá- decía ella con unos ojos de perrito muy hermosos

Varias de las chicas se desmayaron de tanta lindura mientras el Maestro le colocaba la marca, irónicamente en el mismo lugar y del mismo color que la de Lucy (¿coincidencia? Ustedes juzguen xD)

Natsu la miraba orgulloso y la levanto mirando su marca

-Mira papá, tengo la marca del gremio- decía la pequeña con una sonrisa

arrojaba y atrapaba una y otra vez

Lucy los observaba con una sonrisa desde una mesa preguntándose si algún día podría tener un futuro así con Natsu

_**-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-**_

_**FireHero: Bueno eso fue todo, lamento no haber podido subir mas temprano pero tratare de cumplir, chequen mi otra historia Overcoming Fear si lo desean**_

_**Natsu: y mas vale que no lo hagan o se las verán conmigo**_

_**Lucy: ¡Natsu!, das mala fama a FireHero**_

_**Natsu: Peroooo Lushieeeee, ahí parezco gay**_

_**Lucy: pero al menos eres mio**_

_***susurro en voz muy baja que ni los sentidos Dragon Slayer pudieron oir***_

_**Natsu: ¿dijiste algo?**_

_**Lucy: ¡NADA!**_

_***decia ruborizada***_


End file.
